1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic device and operating method thereof, and more particularly, to an electronic device including a cover for covering a display of the electronic device, and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thanks to advances in the electronic communication industry, a user device (e.g., an electronic device such as cellular phone, an electronic notebook, a personal digital assistant, and a laptop computer) has become one of the necessities in modern life and serves as an important means for information delivery, which changes rapidly. Such a user device facilitates a user's work in a graphical user interface (GUI) environment by using a touch screen, and provides various multimedia based content on a web environment.
The user device includes various electronic parts that are configured to perform various functions associated with the electronic device. For example, the user device may include a stylus for performing a writing and/or drawing function. Alternatively, or in addition thereto, the user device may include a speaker module for playing and listening to music. Alternatively, or in addition thereto, the user device may include a camera module for photographing an image. Alternatively, or in addition thereto, the user device may include a communication module for communicating with one or more other electronic devices, via a network.